


1001 Drabbles sur Harry Potter

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Ateliers d'écriture à thème pour se détendre le soir. Tous les sujets peuvent être abordés. Par sécurité Rating M. Possibles crossovers au gré de mon inspiration





	1. VENGEANCE

Remus se réveilla dans la cabane hurlante, tout courbaturé. Une nouvelle pleine lune bien pénible. Il récupéra ses vieux vêtements et avisa l’heure d’un _tempus_ rapide. Il était presque en retard. Il devait absolument se dépêcher ! Sa douche salvatrice attendrait sa pause à midi…

« Tanpis…, » soupira-t-il en marchant d’un pas rapide dans le tunnel le ramenant dans le parc de Poudlard, sous le saule cogneur.

Il parcourut encore plus vite le parc et les quelques couloirs du château menant à sa classe. Il avait sept minutes de retard.

« Navré ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Ouvrez vos livres, page 241. Nous allons travaillez sur les strongulots aujourd’hui ! »

Il agita sa baguette et le projecteur s’alluma pendant qu’il faisait descendre la toile blanche.

Il remarqua ensuite les quelques pouffements et rires étouffés. Il se tourna vers les élèves, un sourcil relevé, curieux.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu’il y a de drôle ? » demanda-t-il au bout d’une minute.

Les rires se firent un peu moins discret avant de finalement éclater en fou rire général. Et tous les regards étaient fixés étrangement sur lui.

Ayant eu par le passé une certaine habitude aux blagues et farces, il se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit un petit miroir. Il nota immédiatement la pigmentation particulière de ses cheveux. Ils étaient bleu électrique !

Il eut un sourire amusé et agita sa baguette pour enlever la couleur. Il échoua. Il essaya deux trois autres sorts qu’il connaissait et échoua encore. Il soupira et fit face à la classe, toujours aussi souriant.

« Oui, c’est amusant, je vous l’accorde, » rit-il doucement. « Mais cela ne fait pas l’objet du cours. Ouvrez vos livres, page 241. Alors … qui peut me dire ce qu’est un Strongulot ? »

Il donna son cours, ainsi que le cours suivant avant de mener son enquête sur pourquoi il avait les cheveux bleus. L’enquête dura quelques jours avant que finalement, il ne trouve le coupable. Il en fut d’ailleurs bien surpris.

« Alors tu t’es bien amusé, Severus ? » demanda-t-il en s’installant occasionnellement à côté de lui. « Tu as eu ta petite vengeance. »

« Une vengeance parmi tant d’autres… »

« Parce que tu en prévois d’autres… Je prends note. »

« Tu ne sembles pas plus touché que cela. »

« Parce que cela reste une farce et que je suis assez bon joueur, » rétorqua le Loup-Garou, amusé. « Mais la prochaine fois, évite de le mettre dans le Tue-Loup d’accord ? »

Le maître en potion acquiesça et retourna à son repas, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> écrire sur Remus avec des cheveux bleus (Pour la raison que tu veux) - Cap ou pas cap


	2. SAULE

Il la regardait au loin. Elle était accroupie pour cueillir quelques marguerites. Il se demandait comment elle s’appelait, cette jeune fille à la chevelure rousse. Elle avait une belle robe bleue avec des rehauts blancs et il savait qu’elle avait de beaux yeux verts pour les avoir déjà vus.

Il n’osait pas l’approcher. Il était de nature timide et surtout, il était un sorcier. Il ne voulait pas paraître étrange et être traité de monstre encore.

Il la vit soudain sourire alors qu’une fleur s’ouvrait et se fermait dans le creux de sa main sans qu’elle ne la touche de son autre main. La rousse se redressa quand elle entendit une jeune fille, une adolescente déjà, approcher. 

« Tu fais quoi Lily ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Regarde, Tunie ! » s’exclama la rousse en lui montrant le petit tour de magie avec la fleur.

Car c’était là de la magie. Le garçon savait la reconnaître. Et il vit aussi l’expression d’horreur et de dégoût sur le visage de la blonde.

« Monstre ! » s’exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant la fleur pour la jeter à terre. « Je vais le dire à Maman ! Lily le Monstre ! »

Lily, la petite rousse versa des larmes et partit en courant au loin. Le garçon le rejoignit et s’assit à côté d’elle. Il la vit serrer ses jambes et pleurer dans ses genoux. Il fit alors ce que sa propre mère faisait pour lui quand il pleurait, il lui couvrit les épaules. Mais à défaut d’avoir une couverture avec lui, il utilisa sa veste. 

« Pleure pas, » dit-il doucement. « Elle a été méchante. Tu n’es pas un monstre. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas. »

Le garçon attrapa une feuille de saule pleureur tombée au sol et la posa dans la paume de sa main. La feuille s’envola tel un papillon.

« Je sais que tu n’es pas un monstre. Tu es une sorcière, tout comme moi. »

La rousse se frotta les yeux pour chasser ses larmes avant de tendre la main.

« Je m’appelle Lily. »

« Et moi Severus, » répondit le garçon en la serrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> écrire sur Severus - Cap ou pas cap


	3. PANGOLIN

Severus n’était pas content. Non pas content du tout ! Il n’avait pas signé pour ça !

Il avait signé pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis il avait signé pour le trahir pour son amour envers Lily, pour la sauver. Certes il avait échoué, l’un des plus grands échecs de sa vie, mais il n’était plus à un près à vrai dire… Il avait signé aussi pour protéger Harry foutu Potter, le fils de sa douce Lily, même si cela avait été un grand calvaire au début, en grande partie de sa faute, il l’admettait à moitié. Il avait signé pour se sacrifier pour ce même gamin devenu adulte aujourd’hui.

Mais jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, il n’avait signé pour être réincarné en cette créature étrange et grotesque et, qui plus est, rare que les sorciers nommaient pangolin ! Et il n’avait pas signé non plus pour être précisément de la catégorie âme-sœur et être assigné UNE FOIS ENCORE à Harry foutu Potter !

Il l’avait déjà suivi d’assez près de sa vie, allant jusqu’à se sacrifier pour qu’il survive ! Ce n’était pas pour le guider à trouver son âme sœur, par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> Cap ou pas Cap de écrire un drabble dans lequel ton personnage se réincarne en pangolin


	4. ECHIQUIER

Le professeur McGonagall était descendue avec le directeur et observait son échiquier géant pendant que le vieil homme partait plus loin. 

Elle sourit. La partie jouée semblait avoir été rudement menée mais gagnée avec brio. Elle reconnaissait bien là un fin stratège. C’était d’autant plus étonnant qu’il s’agissait du jeune Ronald Weasley, un garçon d’à peine douze ans. Il ferait un redoutable adversaire à l’avenir. Elle serait honorée de pouvoir l’affronter un jour, en de bien meilleures circonstances.

Elle agita sa baguette et les pièces se réparèrent d’elles-mêmes et se replacèrent sur le plateau. Elle partit ensuite aider Dumbledore qui peinait à transporter le jeune Potter dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> Ecrire sur un prof - cap ou pas cap   
> Ecrire sur un professeur - Qui est-ce


	5. COURSES

« Garçon ! » fit la voix désagréable de Tante Pétunia. « Va au magasin me chercher des œufs ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Harry ne dit rien et attrapa le billet que lui tendait sa tante.

« Et rapporte la monnaie et le ticket ! »

« Oui, Tante Pétunia. »

Le garçon de dix ans sortit et se dirigea vers le magasin pour faire les courses de sa tante. Il ne tarda pas en chemin, sachant parfaitement qu’il avait encore bon nombre de corvées à faire. Pourtant, il ne put faire autrement que s’arrêter un instant car il venait de rencontrer une personne vêtue bien étrangement : une robe mauve en velours et des bottillons à talon. C’était d’autant plus frappant qu’il s’agissait d’un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche.

L’homme lui fit un sourire engageant et un clin d’œil derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Ne traine pas trop longtemps dehors, mon garçon, » dit-il. « Il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bonne journée Harry. »

« Bonne journée, monsieur. »

Le garçon marcha encore quelques pas, arrivant sur la propriété du magasin, avant de se figer. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Le vieil homme connaissait son prénom. Comment ? Il se retourna pour lui poser la question. Hélas il n’y avait plus personne.

« Mais … il est passé où ? » Il soupira. « Allez, bouge-toi, Harry, sinon tu vas encore te faire disputer… »

Il rentra dans le magasin chercher les œufs pour sa tante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique :   
> Ecrire un texte sur un perso qui fait ses courses - cap ou pas cap  
> Ecrire sur quelqu'un avec les cheveux blancs (lien) - Qui est-ce


	6. HALLUCINATION

Severus était là, la main sur son cou à tenter d'arrêter le flux de sang qui s'en écoulait. Peu à peu, il sentait le froid l'envahir. Il était proche de la fin. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il pouvait partir. Alors que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et que ses yeux se voilaient lentement, il vit un mouvement sur le côté. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry Potter.

Il vit le jeune homme s'agenouiller devant lui et il sentit sa main sur sa plaie béante. Il croisa son regard émeraude à travers ses lunettes. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose mais il était bien trop faible pour tenter de comprendre. Il se sentait comme happé par ce regard empli d'inquiétude qu'il connaissait.

Petit à petit, il se mit à halluciner. Les lunettes disparurent, les cheveux prirent peu à peu une teinte plus flamboyante et le visage en face de lui devint plus féminin. Il voyait celle qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps lui sourire et lui tendre la main. Elle était entourée d'un halo blanc, tel un ange venu le sauver.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il rendait son dernier soupir. Il se figea avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il partait le coeur en paix.


	7. AMNESIE

Hermione montait la garde devant la tente. Les garçons étaient encore à l'intérieur à dormir. A moins qu'il y ait un danger, ils dormaient toujours aussi tôt le matin, cela permettait à la brune de réfléchir ou, comme maintenant, de se remémorer le passé ... et de pleurer.

Elle pleurait souvent quand ils ne la regardaient pas. Pour cette guerre, elle avait sacrifié ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle avait sauvé ses parents mais le prix à payer était terrible. Ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle leur avait effacé la mémoire et leur avait insufflé l'idée de partir en Australie, en sécurité, loin de l'influence et des attaques de Voldemort.

Ils lui manquaient terriblement ... Elle étouffa un sanglot quand elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle.

« Hermione, ça va ? » fit la voix d'Harry depuis l'intérieur.

« Oui, ça va, » répondit-elle.

Apparemment, sa voix dut la trahir car le jeune homme sortit et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

« Tu vas voir, » dit Harry avec conviction. « Quand tout sera fini, je t'aiderai pour aller les chercher et on trouvera la solution contre le sortilège d'amnésie. »

Hermione sourit et remercia silencieusement son meilleur ami pour son soutien et sa promesse.


	8. LIEN

Voldemort ressentait quelque chose dans sa tête. Il percevait les pensées de quelqu'un. Au début, il s'était caché derrière ses barrières mentales pour plus de sécurité. Personne n'avait le droit de venir se balader dans sa tête ! Mais peu à peu, la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence et il chercha à savoir avec qui il avait un lien. Cette personne ne semblait pas être au courant de l'existence d'un tel lien entre eux car ses barrières mentales étaient totalement baissées. Ou alors c'était un faible sorcier qui n'en avait pas.

Il fut estomaqué d'apprendre que cette personne n'était nulle autre qu'Harry Potter, sa nemesis depuis toujours.

« Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas de barrière, ce gosse a à peine quinze ans ! »

Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment briser ce lien trop dangereux, un sourire carnassier apparut sur sa bouche sans lèvres. Il allait se servir de ce lien pour torturer Potter et l'amener à faire exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Mais d'abord ... manger une tarte à la mélasse parce que, par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar, Potter avait bon goût en matière de dessert !


	9. FUIR

Fuir ! Ils devaient tous fuir de là ! Et vite ! Avant que Voldemort n'arrive ! Harry récupéra les baguettes dans la main de Drago, ne se gênant pas pour lui donner un bon coup de coude dans le nez – qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien ... –, tira Hermione par le bras pour rejoindre Dobby. Il sentit le petit titillement de magie de l'elfe le parcourir.

Et il vit aussi autre chose ... Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange lancer son poignard dans leur direction. Il s'interposa pour sauver la malheureuse victime. Il sentit la lame lui transpercer la poitrine. Il tomba à genoux ... sur une plage humide.

« HARRY ! » s'écrièrent ses amis en l'aidant à s'allonger.

« Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby, » fit l'elfe de sa petite voix aiguë.

Il avait les yeux larmoyants.

« Dobby ! Va chercher de l'aide ! » hurla Ron.

Harry perdit connaissance en voyant l'elfe transplaner. Il accueillit les ténèbres avec joie. Tout était mieux que cette douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine.


	10. FIDELITE

Narcissa était seule dans son boudoir. Elle pleurait loin de tout témoin. Elle se sentait blessée, humiliée. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours demandé, c'était sa fidélité. C'était sa condition pour leur mariage qui n'était qu'un contrat entre leurs deux familles. Elle n'aimait pas Lucius à l'époque mais elle avait respecté la décision de ses parents et avait honoré sa famille en acceptant de s'unir et de devenir un membre de la famille Malfoy. Petit à petit, elle avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour son époux, d'autant plus après l'arrivée de leur fils, Drago.

Mais là, elle venait d'apprendre par une femme enceinte qui avait sonné à sa porte qu'il la trompait depuis des années et que maintenant, il allait avoir un enfant avec cette … cette …

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était anéantie. Et comble de son malheur, elle était une femme ! Elle n'avait aucun droit ! Elle avait le devoir de se taire. Si elle demandait le divorce, elle serait tout aussi humiliée qu'en cet instant mais sa famille, ses parents, seraient déçus. Elle ne pouvait que supporter cette situation en silence.


	11. PRESUME

Une explosion de magie instinctive se fit sentir au 4, Privet Drive. Dumbledore arriva rapidement sur les lieux pour être témoin d'un horrible désastre. La maison des Dursley venait d'être la proie d'un tueur en série. Les corps des moldus étaient dans un état presque indescriptible. On ne pouvait plus vraiment identifier les bouts de chairs et savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Une véritable boucherie.

Dumbledore rechercha alors Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort dans cette maison, pas ainsi. Il monta dans la chambre du jeune homme, s'horrifiant de voir tous les verrous ainsi que la chatière sur la porte.

Il se figea.

Du sang, il y en avait partout ici aussi, le sol, les murs, le plafond. Mais aucune trace du corps. Toutefois le vieil homme ne se berça pas d'illusion. Après avoir perdu autant de sang, on ne pouvait pas survivre. Pas même un sorcier.

Il rentra à Poudlard le cœur lourd. Il avait perdu son arme et, par conséquent, la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait perdu Harry dans d'horribles conditions. Il aurait sans doute dû lui trouver un autre foyer avec de hautes protections quand le jeune garçon le lui avait demandé.

A des lieux de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait soin du jeune homme pâle comme la mort qu'il venait de sauver de ses bourreaux. Il le protégerait et en ferait son héritier. Mais par-dessus tout, il allait le venger ! Dumbledore allait payer également ! Foi de Lord Voldemort !

Car tuer ces moldus n'était rien encore ! Juste un défouloir pour avoir fait subir l'enfer à un enfant sorcier ! C'en était à se demander comment le jeune Harry Potter pouvait rester un modèle d'amour et de bonté !

Il avait pris le corps blessé d'Harry et avait directement transplané en faisant attention à ne laisser aucune empreinte magique. La mare de sang serait une preuve que le Survivant est mort. Son corps aura peut-être disparu, mais ce sera le constat. **Présumé** mort.


	12. ALBATRE

Il était détruit. Il le sait depuis longtemps mais là, c'était définitif. Détruit sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir être réparé un jour. Il fixa les traces rouges sur sa peau d' **albâtre** , aussi fines que des lignes, certaines de simples égratignures, d'autres des coupures plus profondes cicatrisées, d'autres encore des coups de canne.

Mais tout cela faisait pâle figure face à l'horreur qu'il venait de subir quelques heures plus tôt. Son bourreau venait de commettre l'impensable ! Il l'avait … Non, il ne pouvait même pas y penser alors que la douleur était forte dans son bas ventre !

Harry pleura.


	13. PANIQUE

La porte claqua. Harry se retourna précipitamment et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée. Il se mit à frapper et à hurler. Il faisait sombre et l'endroit était exigu. Il se mit à paniquer et commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il continua à frapper désespérément la porte de ce fichu placard en espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le délivrer de cet enfer.

Progressivement, il eut l'impression d'être de retour dans son placard à Privet Drive alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et se replia sur lui-même en pleurant silencieusement.

La porte s'ouvrit deux heures plus tard et il fut ébloui par une lumière vive. Il vit une silhouette large et imposante s'approcher vivement et l'agripper par l'épaule.

« Non ! Pitié, Mon Oncle ! Je suis désolé ! Je vous demande pardon ! Je serais sage ! Je le promets ! Pitié ! Mon Oncle ! »

On le sortit du placard et légèrement secoué. Une voix qui n'était pas celle de son oncle lui parlait, familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à la situer.

« Potter ! Ressaisissez-vous ! » disait-elle. « Qui suis-je ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il sentit qu'on le faisait glisser le long d'un mur, lentement vers le sol, et qu'on lui appliquait quelque chose de frais contre sa bouche. Il but le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Il eut l'impression de mieux respirer. Tout redevint net autour de lui et il croisa le regard soucieux du professeur Snape à genoux devant lui.

« Potter ? Où êtes-vous et qui suis-je ? »

« Poudlard, professeur Snape, » répondit-il.

Le Maître des Potions aida le Gryffondor à se relever et l'emmena dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Potter faisait une crise de **panique**. La première fois qu'il l'avait découvert, il avait décidé de l'aider à se sortir de ce cycle infernal de ses mauvais souvenirs, cela en commençant par le libérer de sa famille en devenant officiellement son tuteur légal et magique. Pour la santé du Survivant et l'avenir du monde, cela était nécessaire. Il fallait que le Gryffondor grandisse dans un milieu sain pour mieux se construire et affronter la vie au lieu d'être détruit avant l'heure.


	14. GIROFLEE

Drago réfléchissait à comment faire en sorte que sa mission se porte à bien. Il devait tuer Dumbledore. Mais le vieil homme était intelligent et rusé. Un grand sorcier. Ce ne serait pas une chose facile. Le mieux était encore de tenter les approches discrètes. Il avait une bouteille d'hydromel à portée de main, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir consciencieusement un poison. Il devait être rapide mais discret, indétectable.

Il fit courir ses yeux aciers à travers livres et ouvrages traitant de potions et poisons. Il jeta son dévolu sur une à base de **giroflée** , une plante toxique, qui avait une odeur assez anodine et se marierait parfaitement avec l'hydromel.

Il sourit et prépara le poison. Ne resterait plus qu'à trouver la personne parfaite pour livrer la bouteille à Dumbledore.


	15. PEAN

Harry était mal devant tout ce monde. Enfin … du monde … Pas tant que cela. Qui voudrait lui rendre hommage ? Qui voudrait rendre hommage à un homme qui avait joué toute sa vie le rôle du méchant ? Même lui, s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, ne serait pas présent aujourd'hui.

Les personnes qui étaient venues lui rendre hommage n'étaient autres que ses élèves de Serpentards qu'il avait protégés et écoutés durant toutes ces années, quelques professeurs avec qui, malgré son attitude froide et réservée, il avait pu développer un semblant d'amitié, son filleul, Drago Malfoy qui semblait plus perdu que jamais… et lui.

Harry était mal. Il savait la vérité sur cet homme. Il la lui avait accordée juste avant de mourir. Quelques souvenirs. Simples et pourtant si précieux aux yeux du Gryffondor.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots dans ces moments-là. Alors il avait fait comme avec Dumbledore. Il avait pris une plume et un parchemin et avait commencé à écrire. Un discours ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Harry n'était de ces personnes qui adoraient faire des discours. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre ainsi. Son moyen de communication était bien différent. Ses émotions, il les faisait transparaître dans le chant.

Alors pour cet homme, il avait écrit un magnifique **péan**.


	16. POUSSER

Snape avait critiqué une fois de plus l'enfant Potter. Il ne s'en privait jamais. Il parlait de son incompétence en potion une fois encore. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du aujourd'hui. Il aurait du remarquer que le Gryffondor n'était pas dans son état normal. Il aurait du s'en douter. Qui pourrait se remettre en quelques jours à peine de la mort d'un proche ? Lui-même n'avait pas su. Et Potter était un bien plus grand émotif que lui.

Il courait dans les escaliers, montait jusqu'au haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Pourquoi là-bas ? Parce que c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait vraiment s'isoler au château pour réfléchir. Ou pour faire une grosse bêtise. Et le Survivant s'apprêtait à en faire un très grosse. Par sa faute ... Parce qu'il l'avait **poussé** à bout.

Il monta aussi vite qu'il put et arriva enfin au sommet. Il vit avec horreur le garçon le visage tourné vers le ciel, en larmes, alors qu'il faisait un pas dans le vide.

« POTTER ! NON ! »

Il se jeta en avant dans l'espoir de pouvoir le rattraper. Hélas, il n'y arriva pas. Quand il atteignit le rebord, il avait la gorge serrée, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il en regardant au bas de la tour.

Le Gryffondor était là, étendu dans l'herbe, ses membre disposés dans des angles inquiétants. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougerait plus. A cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été aveugle et qu'il avait agi comme un bâtard avec lui. Comme d'habitude.

Il était une fois de plus responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. De la mort d'un innocent qu'il avait juré de protéger. Ne pouvant plus se supporter, Severus fit alors le choix qui s'imposait. La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie toutes ces années venait de rejoindre le pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Il allait en faire tout autant.

Il ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il inspira profondément et se jeta à son tour dans le vide.


	17. POIGNARDER

Harry dormait paisiblement quand soudain il sentit une douleur lui transpercer la poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour chercher sa baguette. Il ne put que voir le regard brun de Ginny, son épouse, empli de haine et le couteau planté dans sa poitrine.

Il voulut demander pourquoi mais seul un étrange gargouillis sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se mettait à cracher du sang. Il n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'est d'autres coups. Il regarda alors impuissant cette femme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur le poignarder.

Il ne lâcha une larme que quand il entendit son fils, James, hurler de terreur entrant dans la pièce. Il aurait espéré ne jamais assisté à ce qui suivit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et vit, tout aussi impuissant, son fils se faire massacrer par sa mère pour avoir été témoin de son crime.


	18. PERDUE A LA RENAISSANCE

Hermione se réveilla avec son retourneur de temps en main. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait cessé d'en faire tour durant son sommeil. Quand elle le lâcha, elle oublia totalement de l'enlever afin de ne pas en subir ses pouvoirs. Elle disparut dans les couloirs du temps pour atterrir ... dans le château de Poudlard ... dans la même salle ... devant beaucoup de monde ... devant un roi !

« Putain de merde ! Quel idiote tu fais Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

« Qui êtes-vous, jeune enfant ? » demanda le roi du château.

« Hermione Granger, » répondit-elle. « Pardonnez-moi si ma question vous parait stupide mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Jacques V, roi d'Ecosse. »

« Jacques V, le roi de ... PAR LES CULOTTES DE MERLIN ! MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! »

Son éclat de voix fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. Elle avait atterri à une réunion de famille entre les Tudor, Jacques V, Henri VIII, Marguerite, et le reste de la famille... Elle était aux anges, elle avait atterri à la Renaissance ! Elle allait pouvoir rencontrer en personne Michel-Ange, le Titien et d'autres artistes, pouvoir rencontrer des disciples de De Vinci, découvrir le monde avec le regard de l'époque, ...

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Vous allez bien, chère enfant ? » fit Marguerite Tudor, mère du roi d'Ecosse. « Comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

« Je vais très bien, Majesté, » sourit Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Je suis juste ... un peu dépassée par la situation ... Mais c'est génial ! »

Elle partit en courant vers la sortie, laissant derrière elle une cour royale perplexe qui venait de voir apparaître de nulle part une enfant étrange dans un accoutrement étrange.

Tout cela est très bien, Hermione. Tu veux découvrir le monde de la Renaissance. Mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié un petit détail ? Comment, par Merlin, vas-tu faire pour revenir à ton époque ? Tes parents ? Ta famille ? Tes amis ? Est-ce que tu y penses ? Ou te serais-tu perdue dans ta soif de connaissance ?


	19. SYNTAXE

Harry avait le dos qui le brûlait. Son oncle n'avait pas eu la ceinture légère cette fois. Il sentait la morsure du tissu sur les lignes ensanglantée. Pourtant il avait du terminer ses corvées. Il était obligé s'il voulait pouvoir espérer avoir à manger ne serait-ce qu'une croûte de pain.

Alors qu'il rentrait de s'être occupé des plantes du jardin, sa tante lui présenta un cahier d'école.

« Fais les devoirs de Dudley, » dit-elle sèchement. « Et tu as intérêt à ce qu'ils soient excellents sinon tu seras privé de nourriture pendant une semaine ! »

Harry, six ans, déglutit. Il n'avait encore jamais fait de devoirs. Pas même les siens. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le temps de les faire. Trop de corvées ... Mais il avait remarqué à la tête de ses camarades que c'était dur.

Il prit peur.

Il s'installa à table et ouvrit les carnets de son cousin. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'exercice. C'était facile. Que de la syntaxe ! Il avait peur que ce soit des mathématiques.


	20. CHOIXPEAU

Le Choixpeau Magique chanta comme chaque année une chanson lors de la répartition. Il avait passé toute l'année précédente à la peaufiner. Il n'avait que cela à faire depuis des siècles, répartir les élèves et chanter. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Pourquoi Godric Gryffondor l'avait condamné à n'être rien de plus que l'artefact pour diviser les élèves entre quatre différentes maisons qui ne pouvaient pleinement les définir.

C'était une tache ardue. Un enfant n'était jamais pleinement Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Ils étaient plusieurs choses par nature. Et le principe même de maisons les divisait tous. C'était cela l'origine de la discorde entre les sorciers en Angleterre. Une partie de l'origine de la guerre qui sévissait actuellement. Tout cela parce qu'il existait, lui, le Choixpeau Magique.

Un jour alors que Dumbledore était de sortie, le Choixpeau appela Fumseck.

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici et cache-moi bien pour qu'on ne me retrouve jamais ! Je ne veux plus répartir un seul élève au risque de créer d'autres guerres. »

Le Phénix accepta de l'emporter au loin


	21. Champagne

« Mon cousin ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, » fit Dudley à l’adresse de sa petite amie en raccrochant son téléphone. « Il est en chemin. »

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire alors qu’elle aidait sa belle-mère à mettre les petits fours sur la table.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu l’inviter, Duddy, » commenta Pétunia.

« Parce que c’est mon cousin et que nos relations vont beaucoup mieux depuis qu’il m’a sauvé la vie. Un soir on a discuté et on a recommencé à se fréquenter. » On frappa à la porte. « Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Dudley se dirigea vers la porte.

« Salut Dud’s ! » fit une voix d’homme.

« Bonsoir Harry ! Vous devez être Ginny ! »

« Oui, c’est moi, » répondit une voix de femme.

Un couple pénétra dans la salon.

« Tante Pétunia, » salua le sorcier avant de froncer les sourcils. « Où est Oncle Vernon ? »

« Papa est décédé il y a quelques mois, » répondit Dudley, légèrement attristé.

« Oh … je suis désolé, » dit alors Harry. « Je ne voulais pas … » Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur la petite-amie du Moldu qui venait d’apparaître dans le salon. « CHO ?! »

« HARRY ?! GINNY ?! »

« Vous vous connaissez tous les trois ? » s’étonna la Tante Pétunia.

« Assez oui, » répondit Ginny, incertaine bien que souriante et ravie de voir une amie.

« Dudley, » continua Cho Chang en approchant pour saluer le couple. « Tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton cousin était Harry Potter ! »

Le blond fixa sa petite amie, puis son cousin et sa femme. Il réfléchissait au ‘Comment Cho pouvait connaître Harry ?’ La réponse vint rapidement à son esprit.

« Tu ne m’as pas non plus dit que tu étais une sorcière, » fit-il remarquer en attrapant la bouteille de champagne pour l’ouvrir, nullement ennuyé par la nouvelle. « C’est une belle surprise pour Noël ! »

« Et cela ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Cho légèrement inquiète.

« J’ai croisé … qu’est-ce que c’était déjà Harry ? Dans le parc, ce truc méga sinistre ? »

« Un détraqueur, » répondit le Sauveur.

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama la Serdaigle, horrifiée.

« Voilà, un détraqueur. Tant que tu n’en ramènes pas à la maison, je suis tout à fait ouvert à la magie, quoi que puisse dire ma mère. »

« Dudley, quand bien même tu croiserais un détraqueur, » sourit son cousin en acceptant sa coupe de champagne. « J’ai personnellement entraîné Cho il y a quelques années à lancer le sortilège du patronus. Tu es très bien protégé de ces satanées créatures ! Tu as ma parole ! »

Ils trinquèrent et célébrèrent Noël en famille, sorciers et moldus racontant des anecdotes de leur monde respectif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactiques  
> Ecrire sur un Moldu – Qui est-ce  
> Mignonnerie du 20/12/20 : Vos personnages sabrent le champagne et trinquent pour Noël – Mignonnerie de la semaine


	22. Renne

Loki s’observa dans le miroir afin de s’assurer que son déguisement était parfait. Il voulait surprendre sa petite conquête du moment. Une femme et une sorcière surprenante à l’imagination et au savoir qui la rendait encore plus intrigante. Satisfait, il se téléporta pour la maison circulaire de la jeune femme. 

Au moment où il s’apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il fut surpris par un ‘oh, oh, oh’ exclamé par une voix féminine assise à califourchon sur le dos d’un renne volant. Il sourit en remarquant le déguisement de Luna. Elle avait, semble-t-il, eu la même idée que lui. Assis, il la rejoignit et Mère Noël et Père Noël partirent en balade et distribuèrent des cadeaux/surprises/farces dans les rues sorcières pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi Galactique  
> Mignonnerie du 13/12/20 : A se déguise en Père Noel pour surprendre B – Mignonnerie de la semaine   
> Ecrire un Loki/Luna Lovegood – cap ou pas cap


	23. I Dare You

Ron et Harry s’étaient lancés dans une guerre de cap ou pas cap. C’était simple et innocent au début, bien qu’avec l’audace caractéristique des Gryffondors. Sinon ce ne serait pas marrant.

Ils avaient tous fait… 

Faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch en tutu rose en chantant la macarena.

Se glisser dans la classe du professeur Binn pour y jeter une bombabouse et repartir sans être remarqués.

Libérer les hippogriffes dans le parc de Poudlard.

Se pointer en cours dans leur uniforme au préalable passé dans de la teinture blanche.

Ils en avaient fait des vertes et des pas mûres, reprenant le flambeau abandonné par les jumeaux. Mais ils ne faisaient rien de dangereux, en théorie. Ils n’étaient pas comme les maraudeurs. Leurs cibles éventuelles n’étaient pas que des Serpentards et ils se prenaient même parfois l’un et l’autre pour cible, si pas carrément eux-mêmes.

Un jour, Ron vint vers Harry avec le cap ou pas cap du siècle.

« Et si tu allais jouer la sérénade à Snape ? » demanda-t-il, installé à la table des Gryffondors pour le déjeuner.

« Ron ! » s’exclama Hermione, choquée.

« JE SUIS TOTALEMENT CAP ! » s’exclama Harry en se levant.

« Harry ! »

Mais le garçon avait déjà disparu en courant de la Grande Salle. Il revint un quart d’heure plus tard, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, avec une guitare en main. Il prit le chemin de la table des professeurs et se plaça devant le professeur Snape. Ce dernier le fixait étrangement, un sourcil relevé, s’attendant au pire. Pire qui lui fit avoir des rougeurs en entendant la chanson d’amour que lui jouait le Gryffondor. La salle était silencieuse, entre choc total et amusement, mais personne n’osait faire le moindre bruit. Tout le monde fixait Snape.

Harry finit sa chanson et revint vers ses amis, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

« Mais mec alors là ! Tu gagnes la guerre ! Mais merde c’est Snape ! »

« Et alors ? C’était du tout cuit puisqu’on sort ensemble ! »


End file.
